SailorMoon: GameMaster's Edition
by Adyen
Summary: You won't believe me if I told you, but have you heard of the expression 'Life is a Dream? Well, in this, Life is a Game... On hold
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Check my author bio.

Special thanks to my friends who inspired me to write this down, especially my GM, in giving me the ideas on how to write something like this! Also, thanks to all the writers for the fanfic Sailor Moon Z for writing their 19/20th chapter out, planting the seed of courage for me to write this!

I'm pretty sure that this is the first of the genre, and it is only planned as a short series, so please sit back, and enjoy this!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Timeless productions present:

                        SailorMoon: GM's edition

                                                            First Wave

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Jonathan Pike whistled happily as he walked home, a simple day at school with his no homework followed by a planned session of RPGing with his girlfriend and her friends. Passing leisurely shops filled with animes and mangas, his eyes briefly skimmed through the windows, and suddenly stopped on a large book behind the window.

            Unfortunately, though his eyes stopped, his body didn't, and he crashed straight into a light post.

            "OWWWW!!" He yelled as he fell backward and falling down on to the floor. Rubbing his forehead, he picked himself up and turned back to the store window that distracted him.

            Sitting right behind the display case was a large book with the title that read 'SailorMoon: The complete book for Players and GMs'. A picture of a young girl with long blond hair braided into two little balls. A long ponytail leading from the 'balls' fit part of the costume wearing a modified Japanese school uniform flying under the yellow crescent moon drew his attention for a full minute before he snapped out of his reverie and went into the store.

            Moments later, a satisfied Jonathan walked out of the store, a large package under his arms, while the book in the display case is replaced with a model of Ultraman.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Anne Riley was the definition of the perfect girlfriend (at least for Jonathan). Calm, confident, and extremely caring, she walked up to Jonathan's house with her four friends; Judith Amsterdam, Lilith Ridenow, Winnie Winters, and Ida Posh. They all met a year ago, and found a passion in role playing after they found Jonathan being a game master for some of his friends.

            Pressing the doorbell, they looked up for the nth time at the huge mansion that belonged to Jonathan's parents. It was built on a small hill in the center of the city, and has three levels, not including the basement. With over 5 guestrooms, space was one thing that wasn't lacking. White marble covered the front doors as pillars of black onyx decorated the entrance to the mansion.

            Moments after the doorbell was rung, the door opened with Jonathan standing in front of the doorway. "Hey!" he greeted. "Come on in!"

            The girls smiled and filed in. When everybody was inside, Jonathan closed the door, and said "We're going to be in the Game room. Meet me there."

            Anne nodded and led her friends up to the second largest room on the third floor, where they quickly shuffled inside. The Game room was merely a large room with a circular table with seats for everybody, plus a few extras.

            Arriving at the room, Anne looked around for clues of what they were going to be playing today. Jon had said that he found a new game for they to play, and she wanted to know if she can know beforehand.

            Walking around the table (Jonathan knows better than to leave anything important in the room without him), the only clue she can find is the dices, which consists of a six sider, eight sider, and a twenty side dice.

            "That doesn't help…" Anne muttered as she sat down in her customary seat.

            "So, any idea what good ol' Jonny is going to be showing us?" Judith, whom Anne always thought was a bit too perky for her own good, asked, hoping to find something out about the little mystery.

            Lilith shrugged and relaxed in her seat. She's always been calm, and her friends thanked her for her advice whenever they needed it.

            "I'm pretty sure Jon found another Game system he wants us to try or something…" Ida said, cleaning her glasses. Anne muttered to herself how Ida was always over analyzing things, even though she's almost always right.

            Winnie laughed. "When hasn't he wanted us to try another game he found along the streets?" 

"Ah… Winnie." Anne thought. "I wonder if she's still angry about me grabbing Jonathan before she did?"

Winnie and Anne are somewhat like rivals. They've done everything together, from school, to romance, and even found that they have the same taste in things like food and clothes.

            At this moment, Jonathan decided to enter with the book he bought the day before, and a few sheets of paper printed out from his printer. "Hiya gals! Ready for something I found yesterday?"

            Winnie glanced at the other girls with the glance that says "Told you so". Jonathan ignored the look. "I've photocopied the pages that you'll need to choose your characters. Yes, you have to choose one of those characters, but you can strengthen them when you level up. Also, there's a new system in this game, called 'Innocence Factor'. Depending on your Innocence Points, or IP on the bottom left of your character sheets, you can do something or cannot do something. If you reach below a certain IP, which depends on your characters, you'll take different advantages or disadvantages; even start scenarios that will prove either helpful or harmful to your characters."

            Passing the sheets, he continued. "Well, I don't want to expose too much, because in this game, certain characters will possess certain knowledge that others don't. But generally, the synopsis is this:" Jon cleared his throat and opened to a marked page. "'The Sailor Senshi are reborn protectors from over a millennium ago. Their world consists of the whole solar system, the Silver Millennium, promoted peace and culture everywhere it touched. However, it did not last as the evil Metallia had subverted a baron by the name of Beryl, and they destroyed the capital of the Silver Millennium, the Moon Kingdom. 

"With the fall of the Moon Kingdom, the queen used a powerful artifact, the Ginzuishou or Silver Crystal, and sealed the demon along with all the Dark Kingdom into a prison universe, while sending her subjects and daughter, the Princess Serenity, into the future. Her wish was that when her daughter was reborn, she would be with her court and love, the Earth Prince Endymion. However, what she didn't count on is that in a few years after her daughter was reborn, the seal to the Dark Kingdom begin to free itself from the prison it was locked in."

            "After a series of battles, SailorMoon, the leader of the Sailor Senshi, fought and defeated the evil Beryl that had merged with Metallia. However, her last wish wiped everybody who was involved with the war, and now they live once again as normal people, but not for long…'"

            Jon closed the book to see the five girls looking at him blankly, having already chosen who they would play. "Ya, my first feeling was just about the same as you guys, but it does have a wicked system."

            The five girls minus Lilith giggled and said, "Can we start now?"

            "We're probably not going to start role playing until tomorrow." Jon informed them. "So let me see who you picked first. Then, you can tell me how you, or rather SailorMoon, would like to put her bonus points, because her stats effect everybody in the group."

            All the girls looked at Anne and she shrugged. "Fine. Next room?"

            Jon nodded before saying, "You can also take away a IP to give you 5 extra stat points, but you can see on the sheet what is your minimum amount of IP before you lose your Innocence, so to speak. Losing your Innocence will cost you future upgrades or powerups that you may receive, though. I'll leave these sheets of basic background of the other characters here so you girls can look it over. It only has the IP on it though."

            Everyone nodded while Jon and Anne exited the room, thinking about what they want to do about their character.


	2. Act 1, Scene 1

Disclaimer: Check my author bio.

Author¡¦s Notes: Yes, I know that there is already a Sailor Moon RPG system being sold, but I don¡¦t own it, nor would I want to be said plagiarizing them. Oh, and if I actually have any readers left, sorry for not updating so long. I was just too busy!

This chapter is on the short side, but I felt it was a good place to end the chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Timeless productions present:

SailorMoon: GM¡¦s edition

First Wave

Act One, Scene One

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡§Anne,¡¨ Jon showed her a page with Sailor Moon¡¦s beginning stats and information. ¡§Sailor Moon is the leader of the group, and also the reincarnated Moon Princess. Her stats are more or less evened out, with only physical attack power being second last. She *can*, in extreme, have a low of 1 Innocence point at all, but... I would not advise it under nearly any circumstance. She also has some serious IP penalties and bonuses, but that¡¦s only after we¡¦ve played for a while. 8 is the minimum for her to be reborn with the others.¡¨

Anne looked slightly confused as she read the stats. ¡§So, unless I keep it at the starting 8, she¡¦s going to what?¡¨  
  


¡§Probably start with a Serious Defect disadvantage, which means between the rebirth and reawakening, something very wrong happened to her or her life, forcing her to change drastically. She already has two special disadvantages against her, though that is balanced out with two of the game¡¦s most unbalanced advantage that only she could have, so it¡¦s up to you.¡¨

Anne thought for a moment before asking, ¡§Can you tell me the average IP of the characters?¡¨

Jon smiled. ¡§I knew you were going to ask that, so I¡¦ll tell you this: The average number of starting IP between the characters you all are going to play is 5, and I¡¦ll also throw in that Sailor Moon has the highest IP to start, also because she is the ¡¥main character¡¦ of this story.¡¨

Anne nodded her head. ¡§Alright, tell me one thing before I start this. What did you mean that Sailor Moon¡¦s stats effect everyone else?¡¨

¡§Smart question.¡¨ Jon said, flipping through the book. ¡§Here. This page is about how Sailor Moon¡¦s stats are actually added to the other¡¦s after some simple modifications that involve converting numbers and her IP. At default, every other senshi gets a bonus of +2 to all their stats except a few I¡¦m not using for this campaign.¡¨

¡§Hmmm¡K¡¨ Anne hummed as she read through the page. ¡§Hey! The conversions are missing!¡¨

Jon flipped the page back to Sailor Moon¡¦s. ¡§Of course. It¡¦s a GM thing. If I let you players know what goes behind the scenes, you¡¦ll just min/max your way through.¡¨

Anne stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend. ¡§Meanie. Oh well.¡¨ She studied her character sheet for a moment before saying, ¡§I¡¦ll deduct two IP, making her IP at 6, and put the first 3 more into Power, 2 in Energy, 3 extra points in Attack, and 2 in Reflex.¡¨

Jon passed a light pencil to Anne. ¡§Write it down and I¡¦ll see what happens.¡¨

As Anne wrote down the modifications to the character sheet, Jon read through possible scenarios of the reduced IP. ¡§Too bad I didn¡¦t tell her that reducing IP also means increasing enemy stats by a certain factor¡K¡¨ He thought as he finally stopped at a page.

¡§Alright, done.¡¨ Anne said as she gave the sheet and paper back to Jon. He read through it and nodded to himself.

¡§Let¡¦s see¡K Power, Energy, Control, Attack, Reflex, Charge, and IP. Yup. This works.¡¨ He then lifted his head to face Anne. ¡§Alright, here¡¦s what happened for the two reduced IP: When you, as Sailor Moon, used the Ginzuishou to destroy Beryl and subsequently Metallia, your wish was twisted by the hatred released towards you. When everyone was given a rebirth, you were actually healed, and returned to your home. However, to your horror and guilt, the other senshi did not remember you, nor could you find traces of your One True Love, and you were too guilt ridden to try to restart a friendship with them, in fear that history will repeat. You don¡¦t know that this was because of Metallia, though.¡¨

Anne nodded in somewhat rapt attention. In her mind, she could imagine that happening, which is one of the best thing about Jon being GM: Nearly instant explanations that make sense.

¡§After a week and finding no more Dark Kingdom activity, the two moon cats suggested you to relax, and so when your father was told to spend a month overseas work, you begged for him to take you as well. Relenting, you took Luna with you, leaving Tokyo for China. However, around two days after arriving at your new home for the month, you and your father was attacked by a pair of thieves, leaving your father stabbed. Acting on the only reaction you know, you transformed in front of them, scaring one away and knocking the other with your tiara attack. You quickly healed your father with the Ginzuishou, which merged with your locket at this point, and you told your father the truth, even though nobody has *heard* of the name Sailor Moon before because you accidentally erased everyone¡¦s memories about the Senshi, except for some reason Sailor V wasn¡¦t forgotten, but that¡¦s probably because there¡¦s still ¡¥Sailor V¡¦ products being sold.

¡§A few days later, you find out from your father that the man you knocked out has slipped into a coma. From what you could gather, your attack must have somehow drained his energy to a point where he could only barely live. You blamed yourself for the lack of control and options, which brings you to study ways of fighting that does not include your ¡¥special attacks¡¦. During that month away, you studied some basic fighting techniques, played around with the Ginzuishou, which lead to your discovery that the amount of power you get in your Senshi form is relative to the amount of strength you have in your ¡¥civilian¡¦ form.

¡§Of course, at the end of the month, you and your father moved back to Tokyo, only to find that your friends have their memories back, and that you¡¦ve missed a battle already.¡¨

¡§What?!¡¨ Anne exclaimed. ¡§Does that mean I miss out in experience points?¡¨

¡§Sadly, yes.¡¨ Jon smirked. ¡§But because you didn¡¦t have the 8 IP, I can¡¦t let you be at the first battle.¡¨

¡§Damn!¡¨ Anne swears.

¡§Well, yes. Anyways, you were reunited with your friends, and you have yet to face a battle, nor have you told any of your old friends and fellow warriors about your new skills and power. You may do so whenever you like, but that¡¦s up to you.¡¨

¡§So, can you tell me more about the character now?¡¨ Anne asks.

¡§Let¡¦s see how the others are doing. They may have changed their stats around as well, and that would effect you in a certain way.¡¨

With that, the pair exited the room and went back to meet their friends.


End file.
